Plans Have Changed
by BatistaCenaChick
Summary: JohnOCfic...Shana was a young Diva on the rise when she and John met one another. They steal one another's hearts and quickly become the hottest couple in WWE. But what happens when something comes along unexpectedly that changes their whole relationship?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to or about the WWE. I just own the people and stuff you don't recognize (Shana, J.T. any OC's that I make up…etc…)**

**A/N: So I know I should be working on "Blinded By Him" but I couldn't keep this story in any longer! Lol….hope u all like it! Please R&R and let me know what you think!**

**Prologue**

The crowd was screaming and chanting Shana's name. Here she was, on the grandest stage of them all, at the biggest wrestling event of the year…WrestleMania. 68,000 people were on their feet, pulling for her to win her first WWE Women's Championship. The entire crowd wanted to see her end Trish Stratus's stranglehold on the title, considering she'd had it for 10 months already. Also, they wanted to see Shana become the youngest women's title holder in WWE history at the age of 20.

The match had been going back and forth for 15 minutes, but now Shana had officially gained the upper hand and was about to end this match. Trish had tried to give her a clothesline but Shana had her own version of Trish's "matrix" backbend move to avoid it. Just as Trish was coming back to give her the clothesline, Shana fell into the splits causing Trish to be unable to connect. Then as Trish bounced off the ropes and came back in the other direction, Shana swung her legs around to trip her and Trish fell face first onto the mat.

Shana quickly stood up and prepared to hit Trish with her finisher. She waited for Trish to get to her feet. The crowd was going insane now. There hadn't been this much excitement for a women's match in a long time. Trish finally stood up and then it was time for Shana to end the match. Shana's finisher, the "Shanasault", started out like Chris Jericho's Lionsault. She ran and jumped onto the second rope, then did a backflip in the air. Then, she lands on the shoulders of Trish, which caused her to get pulled to the ground. Shana put her knees on top of Trish's shoulders so she couldn't move then grabbed Trish's legs and wrapped her up for the pin. The ref slammed his hand down on the mat to begin the count.

1…2…3!

The thousands of people in the crowd were furiously screaming as Shana stood up from Trish then fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Then she heard Lillian Garcia say the words she's been dying to hear her entire life.

"Your winner and the NEW WWE Women's Champion….Shana Benjamin!

The ref raised her hand and then handed Shana her brand new….baby!

WAAAA!

Shana shot up from her bed and blinked her eyes furiously. Then she looked at the baby monitor on her nightstand and saw the red lights lighting up as she heard the cries from her 3-month-old son. She ran a hand through her hair and quickly pulled the covers off of her body. As she walked down the hallway towards the nursery she looked at the clock on the wall. It was 4 a.m. and little John Thomas-Anthony Cena, otherwise known as J.T., needed to be fed.

She quietly opened the nursery door and stepped inside. She then walked to the crib and picked up her very hungry and very fussy son.

"Hey there little man. Mommy's baby boy is hungry huh?"

She walked over to the already made bottle, which she had in there because she knew he would wake up, and put it in his little mouth. He was already one-fourth of the way done with it when she went to sit down in the rocking chair. As she gazed down at her son she smiled at him. He was the spitting image of his father. He had John's smile, his nose, and his bright blue eyes. The only thing he had that wasn't John's was his curly hair, but it was still brown…like John's.

After about 10 minutes J.T. had finished his bottle. Shana stood up to burp him, and then she rocked him gently back to sleep. Once he had fallen asleep, she lightly placed him back in his crib and crept out of the room.

As she walked down the hallway back to the bedroom she passed the pictures that were displayed on the wall. She gazed up at the one that was one of the most important moments of her life. It was the cover of RAW Magazine that she and John had done. He was sitting down holding his WWE Championship belt and she was standing behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck. She was wearing her tiara that she had won in the Diva of the Ring match, in which all of the divas competed to earn the spot as the new #1 contender to Trish's title. That tiara solidified that Shana would get her title shot against Trish at WrestleMania.

Then Shana walked down a little bit and stopped at the picture of the other most important moment in her life. It was a huge 22x23 inch portrait and it was the first picture taken of her family. John was standing in the back and Shana was sitting down holding a much smaller J.T. She smiled softly and gently touched the picture as she walked back into the bedroom.

"_What a difference a year makes…"_ she thought as she wrapped herself back up in the covers and drifted off to sleep.

**So there you have it folks…what do you think? Now I don't exactly know where I'm going with this story yet but I thought it might be interesting so I put it out there for everyone to see. Anyways…I promise I'll update my other story really soon! Please, please, please Read and Review! I'm curious to know what you all think about this one! Luv ya!**


	2. Prologue Pt2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Shana and J.T…..don't sue me! **

**A/N: Just a little more clarification about Shana and her life…I typed this when I had no idea where I wanted to go with story but I don't wanna waste what I wrote…lol… **

**Prologue-Pt.2**

Shana woke up around 8 a.m. She walked down the hall and peeked into the nursery. J.T. was still asleep, surprisingly. She decided that it would be a good idea to get a quick shower in before he woke up. She brought the baby monitor into the bathroom and turned it all the way up, just in case J.T. did decide to wake up.

About 15 minutes later, Shana was out of the shower. She got dressed and threw her hair into a ponytail. Then at about 8:30am she finally heard the sounds of her precious little boy rousing and waking up for the day. She trotted down to the nursery and fed J.T. Then she got him dressed and took him into the living area. Shana placed J.T. in his little swing where she could see him and turned it on. Then she began her daily routine that she's done for about a year of cleaning the huge house.

This had become Shana's new life since she left the WWE about a year ago. She would wake up with her son and get him ready. Then, she began the chores of cleaning the kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom and doing laundry, while J.T. just hung out and watched her. She was only 20 years old and her whole life took a totally different turn out of nowhere.

It all started close to two years ago when Shana finally got the opportunity to come up to RAW and have her official try-out with the WWE. Granted, her brother Shelton Benjamin helped her get a little push but everyone in the company could see that she was talented and could make it on her own without the help of her big brother.

After that try-out, Shana was signed to a developmental deal and sent to OVW. Then about six months later she was brought up and given a full contract with the WWE because they wanted to bulk up their women's division. It was then, on her first edition of RAW, that she met John Cena and the rest of her life would become completely different...


	3. Sparks Fly and Tempers Flare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the WWE…don't sue me!**

**A/N: Now think of the first part of the story as what is going on in Shana's life now…this and everything else will explain how and why this is going on…from the beginning! Read and Review…here we go…**

**Chapter One- Sparks Fly and Tempers Flare**

John and Randy were walking down the ramp to go practice in the ring when they noticed Lita was already in there working with some girl that neither of them knew.

"Who is that?" Randy asked as he looked into the ring trying to get a better idea of what this new girl looked like.

John stopped in the middle of the ramp and took in a deep breath. Something made his stomach start doing flip flops and he didn't know what it was.

"Man, I have no idea but she is fine as hell!" John said rather loudly.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to her," Randy said as he began to get into the ring, with John right behind him. Lita and the mystery girl stopped working out and looked in the direction of the two men.

"What's up guys?" Lita said, greeting the two.

"Hey," Randy said quickly to Lita then looked at the other girl. He was eyeing her like a piece of meat. She was dressed in short, gray cheerleader shorts and a wifebeater that showed off a nice, tight stomach. He extended his hand out to the girl and spoke.

"Well hello there sexy, I'm Randy Orton…and you would be…"

"_Not interested,"_ the girl thought, then finally she took his extended hand and spoke.

"I'm Shana Benjamin," she said. Shana turned to John who had been standing there in awe and spoke to him. "Are you gonna tell me your name too or am I gonna have to guess it?" she said and gave him a warm smile.

"_She has the most beautiful smile…" _John thought. In fact, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She was about 5'4 and very petite but she had curves in all the right places; she couldn't have weighed more than 105lbs. She had milk chocolate colored skin and black hair that fell on her shoulders. She had the biggest brown eyes and pearly white teeth with nice full lips. She had modest sized breasts but had an ass that could definitely make up for the lack up top. In John's opinion, it was the nicest one he'd ever seen.

"I'm John…John Cena," he said finally. Shana smiled again at him.

"_He has to be the cutest white boy I have ever met…why didn't Shelton tell me that he worked with this fine ass boy!"_ she thought.

"Well it's definitely nice to meet you John," Shana said as she extended her hand out. When John took it, there was an instant spark between them. The two looked at each other in the eyes and knew something felt right. After a brief stare between the two Shana took her hand out of his.

"Were you guys needing to use the ring?" she asked as she grabbed her towel that was on the ropes. "We were just finishing up and I was about to head over to catering."

"Yeah we…"Randy started but John cut him off.

"Actually Randy just needed to go over some stuff and warm up…I was just gonna help him but I'm actually kinda hungry too…mind if I come with you?" he asked hoping she wouldn't shoot him down.

"I'd love for you to join me, John…sure," Shana said as she slid out of the ring.

"But what about working out, John?" Randy asked his best friend.

John looked at Lita with pleading eyes. "Li…you'll help him out right?" Lita looked over at Randy and then back at John and rolled her eyes. She was going to say no but she knew how badly John wanted to hang out with Shana. Anyone could see the two liked each other from the start.

"Sure," Lita said.

"Thanks," John said.

"I'll see ya later Lita…nice meeting you Randy," Shana said as she and John made their way up the ramp and behind the curtain.

The two were silent for a little bit as they walked down the different corridors towards the catering room. Shana stole glances at John out of the corner of her eye. When she first saw him she thought he was so good-looking. He had the cutest smile and the sexiest dimples. His big blue eyes also drew her in. Not to mention the man's body. He was in a t-shirt and sweat pants but she could tell that his body was definitely perfect underneath the clothes.

Finally they reached the catering room and both went to grab something to eat. Once they had their food they sat down at one of the tables. John spoke up first.

"So you were in the ring working with Lita…are you a new diva or something?" he asked.

Shana smiled. "Yup…tonight is my first night here on RAW. I'm so excited."

"Congratulations then, I think you're going to fit in really well around here…especially if you wrestle as good as you look," John said as he smiled at her.

"Well aren't you a charmer?" Shana said, blushing.

"I try," John laughed. Then he thought about something that Shana said earlier.

"So you said your last name was Benjamin right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you related to Shelton in any way?" John asked.

"I guess you made the connection huh?" Shana said with a slight laugh. "Yeah, Shelton is my older brother."

"Speaking of that…how old are you…I mean not to be rude or anything because I know you shouldn't ask a lady her age but you look young so I…" John said as he began to ramble.

"It's ok…I'm not offended. I'm 18," Shana said slowly. She was curious to see John's reaction.

"Wow! You're only 18! You're kinda young to already be a Diva don't you think?" John asked, still somewhat shocked at her age. She looked young to him but he at least thought she would be 21.

Shana laughed a little bit.

"I guess you could say that. But I think I'm sort of…gifted when it comes to wrestling so it only makes sense that I become a member of the WWE at 18."

John gave her a confused look. "Why is that?"

"Well…when you have my Shelton for a brother you pick up a thing or too about wrestling. Plus I was able to hang out in the gyms with him and learn some stuff. I also was allowed to train when I was 16…with my mom's permission of course," Shana said as she took a sip of her water.

"So you were basically bred to be a Diva then, huh?" John said.

"Looks like it," Shana said with a smirk. "But enough about me…what about you? What is the real John Cena like?"

John laughed as he looked down for a second then back up at her.

"You wanna know what the "real" John Cena is like?"

"The _real _John Cena," Shana said.

"Well, I'm pretty laid back most of the time. I like to listen to music and just chill…sometimes go out…that's about it."

"Well since you asked me…how old are you?" Shana inquired to John.

"27," he said looking at her face to see her reaction. She raised her eyebrows at his response. John laughed.

"Is that too old for you?" he asked.

"Too old for me to what?" Shana asked as she stood up and walked over to garbage to throw some stuff away. When she turned around John was right in front of her. Shana began to breathe in deeply because of the closeness that the two held.

"Too old for you to…date me?" John said as he leaned in closer. He usually wasn't this forward with girls but something about Shana was different. Shana smirked as she put a French-manicured hand on his cheek. Then she stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear and whispered in it.

"Who said I wanted to date you?" she said leaving John a little wide-eyed at her response.

With that, Shana walked towards the exit. She stopped in the doorway and turned around.

"And John…no, 27 is not too old for me." Shana went out the room and down the hall to get ready for her debut match tonight.

"_I'll have to remember that,"_ John thought to himself with a smile as he went off to get ready for tonight's show as well.

0000000000000000

John was in his locker room waiting for RAW to start when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said. The person on the other side of the door opened it and poked their head in…it was Randy.

"Hey man…come with me to catering…I'm bored," Randy said.

John thought about it for a second. RAW wasn't supposed to start for another hour or so. He figured it would be something to do. John got up and he and Randy walked down the hall towards the room.

"So…how did lunch with the hot chick go?" Randy asked.

Instantly John's face lit up. "It was nice. She's really cool."

"And hot as shit!"

"That's for damn sure…but she seems so interesting you know? She said she's always wanted to be a wrestler."

"Oh yeah?" Randy said.

"Yeah…but get this shit…she's 18!"

"Are you serious?" Randy asked, surprised.

"Yeah man…that's kind of young."

"Young? That's not young…that's perfect!" Randy said, very happy to hear that she was close to his age.

"The age 18 means that she's ripe…and practically untouched. She's so young that you could probably get her to f—"

"HEY! Whatever you were about to say…don't," John said, cutting Randy off and stopping him from making a comment that he would probably regret.

Randy quickly stopped what he was about to say. Then he spoke up again.

"I was going to say was that you could probably get her to give it up a little faster…that's all."

"I don't really think so…she seems smarter than most girls. Plus…man I don't know why or what it is but I don't want to just have sex with her. I actually want to get to know her…you feel me?"

Randy looked at his friend in shock. He had never known his friend to actually want to get to know a girl. Randy thought that John just wanted to have sex with the girl and get rid of her as fast as he could. He was under the impression that John had no intentions of settling down yet…or even getting a girlfriend.

"Get to know her?" Randy said.

"Yeah…I don't know what it is about her…she just seems so…different from all the other Divas."

"Yeah…it's because she's younger than them and still innocent…not like your number one slut," Randy replied.

John laughed a little bit. "Whatever man," he said as they walked into catering.

00000000000000

Shana was sitting in the Divas locker room stretching when her closest friends in WWE, Lita, Trish Stratus, and Stacy Keibler walked in.

"Hey guys," Shana said as she stood up to greet them.

"Hey," Trish said. "Are you ready for your first match on RAW ever?"

Shana smiled. "Yeah, I'm kinda nervous but I'm ready."

"Aww…I'm sure you'll kick butt!" Stacy said, giving her friend an extra boost of confidence.

"Yeah…I just hope I do well and the fans like me and stuff…ya kno? I mean… a lot of people are going to be watching," Shana said as she walked over to the mirror.

"Mm hmm…including one very special person," Lita said with a smirk on her face.

"Oooo…" Trish said, sounding rather intrigued and took a spot on one of the couches. "Who are we talking about here?"

"Oh…just a certain…Dr. of Thuganomics…you know "Da Champ" as they say…a particular…" Lita said when Shana cut her off.

"I think they get it Li…thanks!" Shana said with a slight laugh.

"Oh my gosh! John? Really?" Stacy said, getting happier for her friend by the second.

"What's up with you two?" Trish asked.

Shana walked away from the mirror than took another spot on the couch.

"Nothing! I just met him! I mean he's really cute and funny and sweet and stuff but I mean…we're just friends," Shana replied, with a slight smile at the thought of John.

"Yeah…just friends for right now," Lita said chuckling.

"What do you mean for right now," Shana said eyeing her friend.

"Please Shana, did you see the way he was looking at you when he and Randy came into the ring? He is totally into you! Plus I saw the way you looked at him…you like him!"

"Whatever Li…I don't like him…that much," Shana said with a small smile. "However…I wouldn't mind seeing him naked!"

The girls erupted into laughter at that point and they didn't notice two other Divas who entered the locker room…Candice and Torrie Wilson. They had heard the last part of the girls' conversation. Torrie walked right by the rest of the girls and pushed Shana hard into the wall. Shana spun around and gave Torrie the death glare, ready to whoop her ass if necessary.

"Look you little whore, I don't know who the hell you think you are but you are not just going to come into MY territory and try and take MY man…do you understand me bitch?" Torrie said as she got in Shana's face.

Shana pushed Torrie hard and made her stumble, almost falling down.

"Excuse me but the last time I checked, you didn't run SHIT and your last name _wasn't _McMahon and therefore, this isn't _your_ territory. And another thing…John is not your man…either that or he isn't claiming you as his woman so you two might have something to discuss," Shana said with a smirk.

Torrie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, John is mine…I know it, he knows it, your three buddies here know it…EVERYBODY knows it. I mean if you don't believe me…ask him," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay…" Shana said sarcastically and rolled her eyes back at Torrie.

"We might not be "exclusive" or whatever, but it is common knowledge amongst everyone in this damn company that John and I will eventually be a couple…one way or another. And if you even decide to interfere…well your life will be a living hell!" With that Torrie walked out of the locker room.

"God! What the hell is wrong with her…I mean… what makes her think that she and John are a couple? Common knowledge…please…John probably wouldn't touch that slut…right guys?" Shana said as she looked at her friends. They all avoided her eyes. Then Trish spoke up.

"We better go so you can get ready and stuff. We'll come see you before your match ok? Let's go guys."

With that, the girls said their goodbyes and left Shana all alone with her thoughts.

"_I wonder if something is going on with those two? I guess John isn't as sweet as I thought he was. Dammit…the one guy I like and he's got a crazy bitch attached to him!"_ Shana thought.

"Well this is a great mindset to have right before my first match on national television," Shana muttered to her self as she continued to stretch.

**Okay folks…what do you think? Read and review please! I am open to suggestions about where to head with this story! Thanx and MUAH!**


	4. The Debut

**Disclaimer: I own no one or anything related to WWE…the only thing I own is Shana…don't sue!**

**A/N: So I wanted to stop studying for a while and I wrote the next chappie for this fic…I definitely know how to procrastinate! Lol…anyways here we go! Read and Review peeps! Muah!**

**Chapter Two- The Debut**

John and Randy were still sitting in catering talking about different stuff when Torrie came bursting into the room.

"John!" she yelled. He cringed at the sound of her voice and Randy laughed at his reaction.

"Looks like you're in trouble, man," Randy said as he tried to stifle his laugh as she came up.

"Yes Torrie, what do you want?" John asked.

"I want you to tell me what's up with you and that new girl!" she said. She was so angry she was turning bright red.

"What are you talking about?" he said trying to play stupid.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Not really."

"I went into the locker room and she was talking about how she thought you were cute and saying that she wanted to see you naked. What the hell is _that_ about?" she asked as she crossed her arms and looked on angrily at him. John shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I help it if the girl wants to see me without clothes on? I mean I'm sure many women want to anyways," John said with a smile on his face, making Randy laugh in the process.

"John this isn't fucking funny! Now tell me what the hell is going on with you and her!" Torrie yelled. John just rolled his eyes at her and stood up to meet her angry glare.

"Nothing Torrie, but even if there was you don't need to be asking me any questions about it because it's none of your damn business what the hell I do…especially when I'm not with you." With that, he turned away from her and sat back down at the table.

"Oh my God I hate you sometimes John…I really do!" Torrie yelled then walked out of catering and slammed the door.

Randy was still laughing his head off at what had just happened.

"See what messing with Torrie gets you?"

"Whatever…she'll get over it. She'll be knocking on my hotel room door tonight anyways," John said, not worried about Torrie at all.

"I don't know how you do it man," Randy said.

"Do what?"

"How you keep stringing Torrie along. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to beat the shit out of you by now."

The truth was that John and Torrie had been messing around since they had a storyline together a little while after he came to the WWE. Everyone backstage caught wind of it and couldn't understand what their supposed "relationship" was about. In Torrie's opinion, she and John were basically together and she was convinced that they would be official someday. She even thought that they were going to eventually, possibly get married. To John, this couldn't have been further from the truth. He did like her and everything but he also wasn't ready to settle down. He liked going out with Randy and picking up different girls and having his way with them. Then they would leave and that would be the end of it. He didn't even know why he kept Torrie around at all but he did just because he could. But the moment he met Shana, things began to change inside him. He didn't understand it but something about her was special. However, he still didn't plan on changing his ways just yet.

00000000000000

Shana was still stretching when there was a knock on the door. After the last time someone came into the locker room, she did not want any more visitors.

"Come in," she said slightly irritated.

A stagehand poked his head in and told her it was almost time for her match and that she had fifteen minutes. Shana stood up and was giving herself the once-over when there was another knock on the door right after that.

"Oh my God! Can a girl prepare for her match!" she snapped loudly.

"Not without a good luck, pep talk from her brother who got her the job in the first place!" Shana sighed with relief and smiled. Her smile got even bigger when she opened the door.

"Shelly!" she squealed and jumped into her big brother's arms.

"Don't choke me!" Shelton said. Her death grip made it hard to breath.

Shana laughed. "Sorry." She jumped out of her brother's arms and walked back to the mirror while Shelton took a seat on the couch.

"So are you ready? It's your debut," Shelton said. He was so proud of her and excited for her to finally get out there on television.

"I'm so nervous! What if I miss a spot? And what if I don't hit my finisher…I mean…it's pretty damn hard. What if the crowd boos me? What if they don't think I'm pretty or something? Does my outfit look good? Is this the right color for me?" Shana started rambling off. She always started going into a fit and rambling when she was nervous and now was one of those times.

Shelton just laughed and walked over to his sister.

"Look…don't be nervous. I know you'll hit all your spots. Just go out there and work your match like you always do. You look great and the color is fine on you. You look beautiful…otherwise Vince probably wouldn't have hired you in the first place. And I'm sure the crowd won't boo you because they hate Mickie James."

Shana seemed to calm down a little bit after Shelton talked her down.

"Thanks for confidence boost bro," Shana said and gave him a hug. Just then the stagehand knocked on the door again letting her know it was time for her match.

Shelton looked down at her. "Let's go!" he said and the two left the locker room.

As they walked down the hall, Shelton stopped at the door to his locker room.

"I'm gonna watch your match on the TV in here ok?"

"You're not gonna walk with me to the curtain?" Shana said, still even more nervous now than ever.

"You're a big girl…and I'm not gonna always be here before your match so you might as well get used to it now," Shelton said firmly. No matter what the situation was, Shelton was always tough with Shana, and now was no different.

"Fine…wish me luck," Shana said as she started toward the ring area.

"Good luck sis!" Shelton said.

Just as she was approaching the curtain, she saw Randy and John walking by. John stopped in front of her.

"You're about to go up next?" he asked.

"Yep," Shana said. John looked at her closely and could tell she was extremely nervous.

"Trust me…you'll be fine once you get out there. Just stay focused and give the crowd a good show ok?" he said and gave her a reassuring smile.

Just then, Shana looked up at John and looked into his eyes. His eyes were so comforting and his words were so soothing that she instantly felt herself calm down a little bit.

"Thanks, John."

"It was nothing…now get going!" he said as he playfully slapped Shana on the butt to help her get on her way.

Shana just laughed and had a light smile on her face as she stepped up to the ramp behind the curtain, where she met up with Mickie James.

"Are you ready?" Mickie asked.

"You know it…let's do this!"

Mickie gave her a quick hug and then waited for her cue. Her music hit and she headed down the ramp to a loud wave of boos.

Finally it was Shana's turn to go out. Her entrance music, "Twist It" by Olivia came on. She was finally about to realize her dream of being a WWE wrestler. She took a deep breath and stepped up to the curtain.

"Here we go," she said to herself and walked through the curtain.

000000000000

"OH MY GOD! You were fantastic!" Mickie was jumping up and down and screaming for Shana, as some of the backstage people lightly clapped for her.

"Thanks! That was so much fun! You did great too Mickie!" Shana said, equally excited.

The match went off without a hitch, especially since Shana and Mickie had worked a lot with one another when they were in OVW together. When Shana had walked out the crowd sort of whistled at her and some people popped just because they liked the song she came out to. People were slow to get into the match but as soon as Shana hit the first high-flying move, everyone was completely into the match. At one point, Shana went to the top rope and did a backflip off it taking Mickie completely off her feet. Then when she hit her "Shanasault" finisher the crowd went absolutely nuts. It had been a long time since there was a great high flying girl in WWE and her match solidified that Shana was now that girl. Needless to say the crowd went crazier after she won.

Shana parted ways with Mickie and headed towards her locker room. Before she even took five steps Shelton, came running up to her.

"Oh shit, sis you were fantastic out there! You did so well! I'm so proud of you!" Shelton was squealing like a little girl and picked Shana up in the air and squeezed her tightly.

"Thanks big brother, you taught me everything I know."

"See, I told you it wasn't gonna be that bad."

"You're right…I could definitely get used to 12,000 people screaming for me!" Shelton gave his sister another huge hug then released her.

"Alright, I gotta go get ready for my match so I'll see you later ok?"

"Okay…good luck out there Shelly!" Shana said.

"Thanks," he said and headed down the hall.

Shana turned to continue walking down the hall and was stopped again, only this time it was by Lita, Trish and Stacy. All of the girls were grinning ear to ear and they squealed as they came towards her.

"Oh my goodness you were amazing!" Lita said.

"Yeah, the crowd totally loved you girly!" Stacy said.

"Thanks guys," Shana said. Trish decided to pipe up into the conversation.

"Well you know what this means don't you?" she asked.

Shana looked at her confused. "No…what?" Trish got a huge smile on her face.

"It means you're officially a Diva! And _that_ means you are coming out tonight!"

"Yeah…and you are gonna get freakin drunk!" Stacy said.

"Yeah you guys…but there's one problem…I'm not 21 and I don't have an I.D." Shana said.

Lita just laughed, and Stacy joined in.

"What's so funny?" Shana asked.

"Well for starters…you're not in OVW anymore…you're in WWE. That means people know who you are. And that means you get in anywhere. And I don't think you'll have problems getting drinks because everyone is gonna want to buy you a drink anyway," Trish said.

Shana thought about it. "You're right. Let's get it poppin tonight girls!" Shana said and did a little dance, causing all the girls to laugh.

"Great, well we gotta go get ready for some stuff we have to shoot but we'll come get you around 11 o'clock from your hotel room ok? Make sure you look friggin hott!" Trish said as she and the girls walked down the hall.

"I will!" Shana yelled after them. She continued to walk down the hall and almost made it to the locker room without being stopped until she was stopped again…this time it was John. When Shana saw him coming up to her, her breathing started to get shallow and her heart sped up a little bit. He looked so good as he sauntered over to her that she thought she was going to faint. She pulled herself together as he came up to her.

"Hey girl, you looked damn good out there for your first time out," he said.

Shana smiled softly and began to blush a little bit.

"Thanks, John," she said as she looked up at him.

"Are you gonna go out tonight with everyone…you know…see how we do it up here in the big leagues?" he asked with a grin. Shana laughed lightly.

"You know it," she said.

"Good," John said as he stepped closer to her and leaned down to her ear. The closeness made Shana get even more nervous. Then John whispered softly into her ear.

"Find me tonight so I can buy you a drink…don't worry, I know you're young…so I won't tell anyone," he said then looked back at her with a mischievous smile.

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret," Shana said as he walked away. She headed back to the locker room with thoughts of John Cena filling her head. There was something about him that she liked and she knew there was something special about him.

"_That boy is gonna get me into a lot of trouble,"_ Shana thought with a little smile. She let out a soft sigh as she headed into the locker room to pack up and get ready for tonight.

**There it is you guys…I know it was kind of boring but it will get better...now read and review for me and wish me luck on my finals too! Lol…jk..although it would be nice…anyways R&R…thanx!**


	5. I've Got My Eye On You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC…I don't own anything related to WWE…so sad :-( I also don't own the song in here. It belongs to Natalie and her people who wrote it. Lol… **

**A/N: Here's another chappie! Thanks for the reviews so far guys. Loves it! On to the next chapter…P.S. the song I have in here is friggin sweet! A lot of people have prolly never heard of it but it's really good. I think it totally fits the situation…ok…read on! And review please!**

**Chapter Three-I've Got My Eye On You**

Shana stepped out of the car and followed Trish, Stacy and Lita into the club. Naturally, the music was loud and it was super crowded. Everyone they passed all turned their heads to see the Divas. They all looked very hot but Shana stood out from the other girls.

She had on a black halter-top that came up a little bit to show her stomach and tied up at the neck and in the back. The ties flowed down behind her and moved when she walked. She had on a short…very short…flowing black skirt that ruffled at the bottom and had little silver chains around the waist. Then she had on knee-high black boots with a pointed toe and 4-inch heels. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail that was curled and it bounced behind her as she moved through the room. Her makeup was subtle and flawless and she accessorized with silver, diamond hoop earrings and a few silver bangles.

The girls headed over to the bar to get the night of drinking started and they didn't even notice all of the people staring at how beautiful they were, especially the group of men sitting at a booth in the back of the club.

John, Randy, Shelton, Chris Masters, and Carlito watched all the girls walk in. John almost choked on his drink when he saw Shana come in. Randy too had caught wind of what he was staring at and couldn't help but look on himself.

"_Damn that girl is hot…what I wouldn't do to get a piece of that ass…"_ Randy thought to himself. It was as if John read his mind because he shot him a death glare. Randy quickly wiped those thoughts out of his mind and looked away from the bar and out to the dance floor.

After the girls got their drinks, which were on the house and the bartender didn't even think twice about checking Shana's I.D, they scanned the club looking for the guys.

"There they are," Stacy said and pointed, as she spotted them first since she was the tallest.

The girls made their way over to them and each took a spot in the booth. Shana took a seat between Randy and Shelton. She gave a seductive smile to John and waved to him across the table. John smiled and returned her wave. Then she took a sip of her drink.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?" Shelton asked.

Shana laughed. "Please, Shelly…I'm a big girl, remember? You said it yourself."

Shelton mumbled something about her being a smartass and Shana was about to comment when everyone heard Lita speak and stand up.

"Excuse me…attention…attention everyone. Now I think tonight is a very special occasion. For tonight, we saw the debut of our newest Diva and she kicked ass in her very first match on her very first RAW. So we should toast this one to Shana."

Everyone held their respective glasses up and clinked their drinks together then took a sip.

"Now I think it's time for Shana to have a little victory shot…don't you?" Trish asked, eyeing Shana.

"NO! No shots of anything," Shelton said. Trish looked over to him and rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up, Shelly," Shana said and headed back up to the bar with the girls.

John laughed. "Yeah…Shelly," he said as he too got up and headed to the bathroom.

John came back out of the bathroom just in time to see Shana finish her shot of tequila then be pulled out to the dance floor. All of the girls made a circle and started dancing to Sean Paul's "We Be Burnin."

He watched her as she danced to the music. Shana moved so smoothly to every beat and shook her body in different ways. At one point, she started to hip roll and then turned around in a circle, making sure everyone's eyes noticed her best "asset" to say the least. She was laughing and smiling and generally having a good time. This made John smile softly at the thought of dancing with her. He began to think similar things to what Randy was earlier.

"_Damn…if she can do that standing up, I wonder what she can do laying down."_

He was just about to go see if she wanted to dance when someone stepped in front of him. John looked down to meet eyes with…Torrie. He silently cursed himself for not moving faster.

"John…" Torrie whined as she put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, Torrie, what is it?" he asked irritably and and tried to move her arms. He looked over her head to see Shana, who was still dancing. Torrie just put them back around his neck again.

"I'm really sorry about how I acted earlier. I don't know what got into me…baby do you forgive me?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Look, Tor…I…" John started but found it hard to talk when Torrie began biting gently on his earlobe.

"You what?" she asked.

"Nevermind," he said as she started kissing his neck. She then grabbed his hand and led him back to the bathroom to find a stall so she could say she was sorry properly.

00000000000

Shana and the girls came back to the table after their little dance party. Shana looked around the club then settled her eyes back on her drink.

"_I wonder where John is," she thought. _

She didn't have to wonder for too long. A few moments later, she saw a very disheveled Torrie walk out of the men's bathroom and head over to the bar to talk to Candice. Then she saw John come out right after her and walk up to the booth with a satisfied smirk on his face. Shana's whole face fell and she quickly tried to hide her look by staring at her drink.

John sat down next to Randy and said something so only he could hear it. Shana rolled her eyes knowing that it had to do with Torrie and decided that she needed another drink. She watched as Randy got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"What's wrong Shana?" Shelton asked his little sister as he could clearly see her mood had changed.

"Nothing, Shel…I just need to go get a drink," she said. Shelton watched his sister get up and walk away and watched on more attentively as he saw John get up and go over to the bar as well.

Shana quickly scooted out of the booth and headed to the bar. As she walked by, John caught the sad look in her eyes and instantly felt like he fucked up…like he had cheated on Shana…even though they were no where near anything close to a couple.

He also decided to get up and head to the bar. Luckily when he got there Torrie and Candice weren't there anymore. But Shana was sitting there stirring the drink with a straw. He walked up behind her and put a hand on the small of her back and leaned down to her ear.

"I thought you were going to let me buy you a drink tonight," he whispered and smiled at her. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you buy your little girlfriend one, John," she spat.

"Whoa! What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Torrie," Shana said simply. John just laughed. He thought it was cute that she was so flustered over Torrie.

"Trust me…she is definitely not my girlfriend. I would never date someone like her."

"But you'd fuck her?" Shana asked.

"What?" John asked, shocked that Shana was so blunt.

"You heard me…plus I saw you two come out of the bathroom." He didn't have anything to say to that. He was caught. So he decided to blunt with her too.

"Look Shana…I'm not gonna lie to you. Yeah Torrie and me mess around but…it's because I haven't found the right woman to actually date. I mean…I have an idea who that could be but…"

Shana perked up at hearing "but". "But what?"

John smiled at her enthusiasm. "But…the girl I have my eye on won't even let me buy her a drink." Shana started to smile widely but stayed focused on her drink and continued to stir it with her straw.

"Well that might be because the girl you have your eye on doesn't want a drink…she wants a dance."

John leaned in and kissed Shana on the cheek. Then he took her hand and helped her off the bar stool and led her to the dance floor. A slow song had begun to play as they headed to the middle of the floor. It was "Ooh" by Natalie. Shana turned around so her back was facing John and leaned her head against his chest while she danced.

**Always thinkin' of you (always thinkin' Of you (ooh, uh, ooh, ooh))  
I just wanna touch you (I jus wanna touch you (ooh, uh, ooh, ooh))  
anything you want to (anything you want to (ooh, uh, ooh, ooh))  
I just wanna love you (I just wanna love you)  
you make me ooh, ooh, ooh  
baby ooh, ooh, ooh  
**

John had his hands on Shana's hips as they slowly swayed together with the beat of the music. She started to rotate her waist in little circles against John and it instantly started to drive him crazy.

**I'm feeling something that I never felt before  
I ain't toyin' you I want you boy  
I wanna tell you things I've been afraid to say  
I want the moon now if that's okay  
if I could only get one minute of your time  
look in your eyes tell you why  
should let me love you (you should let me love you)  
so deep  
the way that you had me  
**

**Always thinkin' of you (always thinkin' Of you (ooh, uh, ooh, ooh))  
I just wanna touch you (I jus wanna touch you (ooh, uh, ooh, ooh))  
anything you want to (anything you want to (ooh, uh, ooh, ooh))  
I just wanna love you (I just wanna love you)  
you make me ooh, ooh, ooh  
baby ooh, ooh, ooh**

Shana put her arms up and John lightly trailed down them with his hands. He gently traced her small frame with his fingers. He felt the curves of her body as they moved in sync with the song and finally stopped on her hips again as Shana's arms were now wrapped around his neck.

**I love the way that you bring out the best of me  
just by the way you, the way you speak  
so softly in my ear your driving me insane  
just by the way you, you say my name  
its' unreal, what I feel  
is it okay, if I still  
show you how I want you (show you how I want you)  
I'm so amazed with everything that you do  
boy you make me ooh  
**

**Always thinkin' of you (always thinkin' Of you (ooh, uh, ooh, ooh))  
I just wanna touch you (I jus wanna touch you (ooh, uh, ooh, ooh))  
anything you want to (anything you want to (ooh, uh, ooh, ooh))  
I just wanna love you (I just wanna love you)  
you make me ooh, ooh, ooh  
baby ooh, ooh, ooh  
**

**ooooh-ooooh, baby  
I just wanna love you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
ooooh-ooh, ooooh-ooh, I just gotta touch you (feeling you)**

John turned Shana around to face him and lightly let his hands lay on her back while she kept her arms around his neck. He looked down at her as she gazed up at him. She licked her lips causing John to do the same. She took a step closer to him as he leaned down to reach her lips and kissed her. She closed her eyes and eagerly returned the kiss.

**Always thinkin' of you (always thinkin' Of you (ooh, uh, ooh, ooh))  
I just wanna touch you (I jus wanna touch you (ooh, uh, ooh, ooh))  
anything you want to (anything you want to (ooh, uh, ooh, ooh))  
I just wanna love you (I just wanna love you)  
you make me ooh, ooh, ooh  
baby ooh, ooh, ooh**

At the moment the song ended, the two broke apart and looked at each other. Shana blushed a little bit. She didn't know what had gotten into her because she normally would not make out with someone in front of a lot of people. Especially someone she'd only known for 8 hours or so. But something felt right when John kissed her. It felt like they'd known each other forever and she didn't care who saw them.

John leaned down and whispered in her ear once again.

"Let's go sit and talk for awhile and get another drink…I'm a little hot after…that," he said with a slight laugh. Shana smiled at him and took his hand to find a more private booth to talk in. The two sat down and began talking about different things. Their gazes never left each other for the whole night.

Little did John and Shana know that there were three other pairs of eyes whose gazes had never left them either…

**Ok folks…there you have it! What did you think? I think that I like to have people make out in clubs for some reason…lol…anyways…I can't wait to see what's gonna happen…who's watching the two…it prolly can't be good that they are! Lol..please read and review and lemme know what you think! MUAH! **


	6. Great Expectations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone related to WWE…just my OC's!**

**A/N: So sorry for the long time in between updates! I had writer's block…here's the next chapter! Read and Review! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four- Great Expectations **

After the club closed everyone was standing outside and making their ways to their cars. John and Shana exchanged numbers and John told Shana that he would call her tomorrow once he gets to the arena so they could hang out before the house show. They gave each other one last hug and parted ways. Shana walked over to the car to meet up with the rest of the girls and when she reached them she was greeted by three mischievous smirks. Shana looked at all of them.

"What?" she asked as she got in the backseat next to Stacy.

"Nothing…oh but there was one thing I wanted to know," Lita said as she started the car and headed to the hotel.

"And that would be…" Shana asked.

"How was making out with John?" she asked, causing the other girls to snicker. Shana immediately turned red.

"What are you guys talking about? I wasn't…"

"PLEASE do not try to deny it…everyone saw you two, girl!" Stacy said.

"Yeah…I mean you were in the middle of the dance floor," Trish added. Shana decided to spill her guts to her friends about the whole thing.

"Okay…but I don't know what it is about him you guys. I just…instantly fell for him the moment I met him, ya know? And when we kissed it just felt so right. I mean…for those few moments, it was only me and him in the room. Does that make sense?" Shana asked with a dreamy look on her face. The other girls giggled.

"Yeah it does…" Trish said, glancing over at Lita who was still laughing. Finally she turned around and looked at Shana.

"You're in love with him," she said.

"I am not! Trish…how can I be in love with a guy I barely even know…especially someone who is…what…nine years older than me?" Shana said.

Trish smiled. "Yeah that's true but…haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

Shana rolled her eyes. "Whatever you guys…I am not in love with John Cena."

The girls let the conversation about Shana and John move to Stacy and Chris Masters along with other events in the night. Shana sat back in her seat and looked out the window.

"I'm not in love with John…I can't be because I hardly even know him. Hello! I've known him for like…12 hours. No…I'm not in love with him. Then why did I make out with him so quickly? Oh my God! Maybe I do like him…no! No I don't…yes I do…I don't know…"

Shana fought with herself in her mind until she couldn't think anymore. She had never felt this way about any guy ever in her life. Every time he would come close to her, Shana's heart would race and she would get a funny feeling in her stomach. She didn't know what it was but she knew that John had some type of effect on her. But she was also extremely afraid of what she was feeling. How could she already be so caught up?

Another thing that bothered her was the fact that John still seemed to have Torrie all on his nuts…and he wasn't really pushing her away, no matter how much he said he wouldn't date someone like her.

Shana sighed and rested her head against the seat.

"_What an amazing first day in the WWE," _she thought to herself with a small smile.

0000000000000

Randy and John were driving together back from the club also making their way to the hotel. Randy kept bouncing his eyes from the road over to John, who appeared to be deep in thought as he blankly stared out the window. Randy decided to speak up.

"So…I see you've made yourself comfortable with Shelton's little sis tonight."

John smiled softly but his eyes remained on the things passing by the car out the window.

"Yeah…she's great." Randy just laughed at his friend.

"What's so funny?" John asked as he finally stopped spacing out and looked over at Randy.

"Nothing man, I'm just…surprised at you." John gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Well, I mean…you just met this girl and you're already talking about how "great" you think she is. It's just kind of weird, man."

"Why is that weird?"

"Well you usually don't speak of a girl being "great" until you've gotten into bed with them and assessed their bedroom skills," Randy chuckled.

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah well...it's not the same with her. And plus, I don't think she's gonna let me hit as quickly as you'd think."

Randy cocked his eyebrow in suspicion "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Tonight when we were talking...she told me she was a ..._virgin_." John whispered the last part causing Randy to laugh.

"She just flat out told you that shit?"

"Yeah, she seems to be really proud of that. She said she's saving herself for that special guy."

Randy thought for a moment. "Well what do you think about that?" he asked John.

"I think it's kind of cool…the girl has standards," John said with a proud smile. Randy burst out laughing.

"Yo dawg, why the fuck are you laughing?" John was tired of Randy's little outbursts.

"Because you probably don't fit those standards that she has."

"What?" John asked.

"Well, think about it. For one, you're fucking around with Torrie and I don't think that Shana…the "virgin with standards" is gonna go for that. Two, she's Shelton's sweet, little 18 year-old sister who just got to the main stage of the business, and three she's a VIRGIN! Do you think you could handle all of the pressure of being her first time? I mean…she'll probably get all clingy…and when's the last time you actually had to deal with the whole virginity situation? Like ten years ago?" Randy laughed at the last part.

John just rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Look, I get what you're saying and everything but I really think I like her. She's so…"

Just then, John's cell phone started to ring. He looked down at the caller ID and smirked.

"Hello?"

"Who is that?" Randy mouthed to John.

"Torrie," he mouthed back. Randy rolled his eyes as John returned his attention back to the phone conversation.

"We're almost at the hotel, Tor….we'll be there in like…five minutes. Okay, I'll come over there as soon as we get there ok? Bye." John clicked his phone shut and smiled to himself. He looked over at Randy who was just shaking his head.

"What?" John asked.

"That's exactly why you aren't gonna get with Shana," Randy said. John just patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I am going to get her. But Torrie is just who I'll have to go to for…you know. Just until Shana is ready," John said, thinking that there was absolutely nothing wrong with what he had just said.

"Whatever, man. Good luck with _that_ plan," Randy said.

00000000000

The next day Shana was working out in the ring with Shelton. Shana was taking a breather and kneeling in the corner of the ring. As she took a sip of water Shelton sat down next to her.

"So did you have fun last night?" he asked her, eyeing her as he sipped his own water.

"Yeah…it was so much fun," Shana said with a smile. _"Kissing John made it a perfect night."_

Shelton, who was never one to beat around the bush, looked seriously at his little sister. Shana instantly knew something was up due to the look he was giving her but she decided not to inquire about it. However, she didn't have to wait long to find out what he wanted.

"So what the hell was that with you and Cena last night?" Shelton angrily asked. Shana almost choked on her water.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said."

"Yes I did but I'm just going to _act_ like I didn't." Shelton rose to his feet and Shana stood as well.

"Shana, you can't just go around kissing on guys like that…especially not that one!" he yelled. Shana did not like his tone so she yelled just as loudly as he did.

"I can do what I want Shelton and that includes kissing whomever I want, _whenever _I want!"

"Like hell you can! Do you even see the problem with this impending situation? John Cena is not someone you should be interested in. He clearly doesn't have the best track record with women, as he's already sleeping with Torrie Wilson and now he's trying to hit on my baby sister…" Shelton started to yell and by the end of the sentence he had quieted down and appeared to be talking to himself. Shana began to answer him but he started talking again back in his louder tone.

"You should really be focusing on the major push you're about to receive from creative and the McMahon's but aside from that…don't you think he's a little too old for you? I mean, my god Shana you're 18!"

By this point, Shana'd had enough of Shelton's "parenting." As he was ranting, she put her hand up to his face to silence him.

"Shelton, you are NOT about to tell me what to do…and you're right…I am 18 and that means I am an ADULT and I can make my own damn decisions!"

Shelton looked down at her and folded his arms across his chest. Then calmly he spoke.

"Shana Denise Benjamin, I forbid you to date John Cena." Shana just laughed in his face and rolled her eyes, causing him to get even angrier. But before he could say anything more, Shana had slid out of the ring. She saluted him as she walked up the ramp and back to the backstage area.

"Whatever you say father!" she yelled back sarcastically at him as she turned around and marched up the ramp without another glance at Shelton.

Shelton rubbed his head in frustration. He knew John was no good and didn't know how to treat women right. Shelton was not about to let his baby sister get her heartbroken by John and he would do all he could to keep it that way.

00000000000

John was walking through the hallway with a huge smile on his face. He was in a very good mood after last night's "visit" with Torrie. However he also was in a good mood because he was going to be able to see Shana tonight. John was planning on asking the young Diva if she wanted to go to dinner when they got to the next city that the crew was headed to. He was just about to pull out his phone to call Shana and see where in the arena she was when he saw her walking quickly to her dressing room. She didn't see John and she looked pretty pissed.

"Shana!" John yelled, causing her to stop and turn around. Her look of anger appeared to soften and she stood there waiting for him to approach her.

"What's up? I was just going to call you," John said.

"Good thing you didn't," Shana said as she rolled her eyes. John was taken aback.

"Whoa, did I do something wrong?"

"No…no, I'm sorry. I'm just upset. I had a fight with my brother," she explained.

John looked down at her with a worried expression and wrapped her in a hug. She welcomed the hug and leaned into him. Shana felt safe and comforted in his arms. Then she realized that they were out in the open for everyone to see. She didn't want Shelton to see them so she grabbed John's hand and led him over to a secluded area behind some crates. She then looked up at him.

"The fight was…about you," she said quietly.

"Me?"

"Yeah…Shelton saw us kissing last night. He said you had a bad track record with women and that you're too old for me and _forbade_ me from dating you…like he's my father."

John stood quietly for a moment. He knew Shelton was up on his relationship with Torrie as well as his tendency to get with different women from time to time. It was only natural for Shelton, as her big brother, to not want Shana anywhere near John. Finally he looked down at Shana.

"So he told you I was a piece of shit, right?"

"Basically," Shana said.

John let out a long sigh. "Well maybe he's right. I mean I am nine years older and I don't want to come between you and your brother. Maybe a younger guy would be better for you."

"No! I don't care how much older than me you are! Look, John…I like you. And I know you like me and I can give a shit about what my brother says. I don't want to miss out on the chance to get to know a great guy like you because Shelton says so!" Shana said.

John thought for a second._ "Wow, she has guts. I like this girl even more now." _After some thought, John spoke again.

"I really do like you too, Shana."

Shana smiled up at John. She couldn't resist her feelings for John just because Shelton didn't like she and John dating.

"So…are you going to leave it at that…or ask me out?"

John laughed at her boldness.

"I was about to ask you out, smartass."

"Then do it!"

"Shana, would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night after the show?" John asked.

Shana pretended to think about if she was free then after a few seconds looked at John with a smile.

"Of course…pick me up at my hotel room at like nine." With that Shana turned to walk away from John but he grabbed her by her waist and turned her around.

"So what? No goodbye kiss or anything?" John asked as he smiled mischievously at her.

"I don't usually kiss until the second date," she said looking away with a smirk on her face.

"Mm hmm…" John said. He pulled her closer to him and planted a deep kiss on her lips. Then he released her and turned her around, giving her a little push out of their hiding spot.

"Now you can leave," he said. She turned around and smiled back at him.

"Nine o'clock," she said and headed to her locker room.

As she was walking, Shana began thinking about her new situation. She really liked John…a lot. She didn't know how she had fallen for him so quickly. And she was serious about what she had told him earlier…she never kissed until the second date. Here she was making out with him the first day they met! Now they were about to go out on their first real date tomorrow. Shana smiled as she approached her locker room door and went in to change and prepare for the show. She really was excited to see where this relationship with John was headed. However, with the problems that already had arisen with Torrie and Shelton, she knew it wouldn't be easy.

Shana looked at herself in the mirror. She thought about how lucky she would be if she actually became John's girlfriend one day. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that it would come with a lot of hardships along the way.

**I hope you liked this chap! Nothing too exciting but don't worry…I'm building up the drama! Lol…thanks for reading and don't forget…REVIEW! I love to know what you guys think! **


	7. Big Things To Come

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…just my OC…**

**A/N: Here's another chappie. I'm sorry for the long wait in between updates…especially when I should be updating Blinded By Him…I know. But I will soon! Anyways…enjoy this and review please!**

**(In case you're wondering…John is 27 at around this time and Shana is 18) **

**Chapter Five- Big Things To Come**

John waited a few minutes before leaving the spot where he and Shana were. He poked his head out then began walking toward his locker room. As he was walking, he ended up running into Randy.

"Hey, man," Randy said.

"Guess what?" John said excitedly.

"What?"

"I asked Shana out and she said yes! I told you I'd get her."

Randy just rolled his eyes. "Just because she agreed to _one _date with you doesn't mean you "got" her. She still has to see how you really are, then lemme know if you have her."

"How I really am?" John asked Randy with a confused look as they started walking.

"Yeah…you know…not being one to commit to ANY girl?" Randy said.

John just laughed. "Can we not talk about the "C" word yet?"

Randy just laughed along with John as they headed in separate directions to get ready for the show.

000000000000

RAW had already started and Shana's match was the third one of the night. It was a tag team match with Trish and they were going against Mickie James and Victoria. Shana was very excited because she was already getting to team up with her favorite Diva in Trish Stratus. Plus she was happy because Torrie was supposed to run in and get Shana disqualified, which was going to lead to Shana beating the crap out of her. Shana had been told to go "easy" on Torrie as she wasn't exactly the most technically trained Diva on the roster. She wasn't going to hurt her but she was going to make sure her chops on Torrie were _extremely_ stiff, to say the least.

Shana was waiting in the backstage area watching one of the monitors. John was on the screen and she was completely captivated by him. He delivered his promo flawlessly as he talked about how no one, not even Kurt Angle, who he was feuding with at the time, was going to take the WWE title from him. She smiled softly as she continued to watch him when someone came up to her.

"Yeah…if you're not smitten I can't tell." Shana turned around and saw it was Trish. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! I was just watching intently…you know…trying to get some pointers on how to deliver a perfect promo," Shana said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Sure you were…" Trish said as they both sat down on the floor to get one last stretch in before the match.

"So guess what?" Shana said.

"What?"

"John asked me out!"

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh Shay, that's wonderful…wait…you said yes right?"

"Of course I said yes! We're going out tomorrow night after the house show. We're going to dinner."

"Aww…that's so exciting!"

"I know, right? But don't tell anyone ok? I don't want Shelton to find out about it," Shana said as they stood up to walk to the Gorilla position.

"I take it he didn't enjoy you're makeout session with John the other night?"

"Not at all. Today he tried to tell me that I was forbidden to date John. I swear if Shelton had it his way, I would be sent to a convent for the rest of my days."

Trish laughed lightly. "No, he's just trying to look out for his little sister, that's all. I mean, he probably can't be too keen on the idea that a guy that's the same age as him trying to date his kid sis. And he doesn't want you to end up heartbroken," Trish said with concern for her young friend.

"I know, but it's not like I'm getting married to John. So what? We kissed and we're going out on a date. That does not necessarily lead to heartbreak."

"I know that, but I also know John and…" Trish didn't have a chance to finish her statement because Mickie and Victoria came up…with Torrie in tow. Shana just rolled her eyes and tried to get focused for the match.

Torrie rolled her eyes right back at Shana and then turned her attention toward Victoria.

"You know…I feel so…refreshed after last night…since John came over and well…he pretty much f-," Torrie didn't have a chance to finish when Mickie interrupted her.

"Ew Torrie! Please do not finish that sentence," Mickie said with a look of disgust on her face.

"What? Just because I'm the only one getting some around here does not mean you need to be jealous." Torrie looked at Shana when she said the last part and at that point she didn't want to hear another word.

"Please, no one is jealous. I mean, why would anyone be jealous of a slut like you?" Shana said. Torrie stepped closer to her so their faces were inches apart. She spoke softly just so the two of them could hear.

"Well obviously you are because John was with _me_ last night. Trust me, he doesn't want you, little girl," she hissed.

Shana sent Torrie flying backwards with a hard push then got in her face again and started screaming at her. Just then, Trish and one of the trainers pulled the two women apart. Shana was fuming and stormed closer to the curtain to wait for her cue. Trish quickly went and stood next to her.

"_I am gonna beat the hell out of that bitch,"_ Shana thought as her music hit and she headed down the ramp.

000000000000

"And your winners, due to a disqualification, Mickie James and Victoria!" Lillian announced. This was Shana's cue to beat the hell out of Torrie. Shana slid out of the ring and grabbed Torrie by her hair, as she was trying to escape up the ramp.

Shana sent a series of chops to Torrie, each one making a loud "slap" noise. Then they were supposed to wrestle to the ground and Shana would leave to the back. But Shana took this as an opportunity to get some more shots in on Torrie. Shana speared Torrie to the ground and started to slap her. The crowd was going nuts in response to Shana's beat down of Torrie.

Trish and the ref were eventually able to separate the two and Trish lead Shana to the back who was dropping every curse word in the dictionary at Torrie.

Shana was backstage trying to catch her breath when Torrie came into view, being helped by Victoria and Mickie. As Torrie limped by, Shana walked up to her and got in her face, just like Torrie did to her earlier.

"Cross me again and I'll really beat the shit outta you, bitch," Shana whispered. Just as Shana backed away with a satisfied smirk on her face she heard her name called.

"Shana…I need to speak with you…now." Shana slowly turned around to see the angry face of John Laurinitus, the head of Talent Relations for the company. Shana gave a worried glance to Trish as she followed John over to his makeshift office for the night.

Trish watched nervously as her friend followed Johnny Ace out of sight. Then her mouth dropped when she saw Stephanie AND Vince McMahon follow them into the office.

"_Oh shit,"_ Trish thought. Just then Torrie came up to her.

"I hope that little bitch gets fired. Then I won't have to worry about her coming between me and John because she won't even be here!" she said with a bright smile then stomped off to her dressing room with Candice, who had come to make sure she was alright.

Trish rolled her eyes and started off towards her own dressing room when she saw Randy staring at a monitor. They were replaying the fight again and Jerry Lawler was yelling about how great it was that someone finally put Torrie in her place.

"Wow, Shana really took it to Torrie. That looked a little stiff," Randy said as he turned to face Trish.

"Yeah…that's an understatement. After that, Johnny Ace came and took her into his office with Vince and Steph."

"McMahon?"

"No Randy…Clinton," Trish replied sarcastically. Randy rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"Well, did they look mad?"

"Well Ace did…I couldn't get a read on the other two though. I just hope she doesn't get in trouble. She just got here and she's already trying to take out real-life situations via the ring….with girls who don't have the ability that she does," Trish said. She really cared about Shana like she was her little sister. Randy looked down at her with confusion.

"Real-life?"

"Yeah, Torrie came in the back talking some shit about her and John and how John doesn't want Shana. Shana flipped on her and then I guess she took it into her own hands when she got out there," Trish explained.

"Wow, so she beat her ass because of John? That's so crazy."

"Tell me about it. This girl is already head over heels for him. She won't admit it but I know she is."

Randy laughed. "Yeah…John talks about her… a lot. I think he might like her too."

"Well, if he likes her he needs to make up his mind. He can't just keep fucking Torrie while trying to talk to Shana. That's just disrespectful to her. Plus her brother would flip if he found out about them."

Randy just shook his head.

"Hey…it's up to her. She obviously knows what's up with them. She's a big girl. She can make her own decisions. John isn't doing anything she doesn't already know about."

Trish rolled her eyes. "You would defend him wouldn't you?" When Randy gave her his trademark smirk, she rolled her eyes again and started to walk away.

"See you later, Randy." Trish made a beeline towards the office where her friend was being held "captive" in a sense. She got to the door and tapped her foot while she waited. Finally, Shana came out with a stunned look on her face. Trish quickly walked up to her.

"Oh my gosh…what happened? Did they yell at you? Are they firing you…please tell me you didn't get fired? Are they suspending you? Dammit girl gimme answers!" Trish was so nervous she didn't stop talking until Shana stopped walking and grabbed her arm.

"Calm down! I'm not fired! They did yell at me and say that if I ever went off the script like that again I would be…but I'm not fired."

"Well that's a relief. What else did they say?"

"Well they want to make me a main-eventer…sooner than later."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They said I can't have a title shot yet because it would be too soon but they want to put me into a good, hot storyline. Maybe even with Evolution or something," Shana explained as they began to walk again.

"That's awesome Shana!"

"I know. That would be so cool getting to team up with Ric Flair and Batista and…" Shana's words stopped as she spotted John. He was coming towards them with a slight smirk on his face.

When he approached them he stood right in front of Shana, who crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"That was something else…out there with Torrie. You should hear her. She's pissed," John laughed. When her realized that the two girls weren't laughing, he stopped.

"Is something about that not funny?" he asked, confused. Shana glared up at him then pushed past him and headed off to her locker room.

John looked down at Trish who was equally pissed.

"What's wrong with her?" John asked. Trish turned to look at him.

"YOU are what's wrong with her. It's your fault that she got into that fight with Torrie. Because you want to try and date the girl…who is OBVIOUSLY crazy about you…and fuck that slut Torrie at the same time," Trish sneered angrily at him. She kept pointing a finger at him as she listed every reason why John was to blame for Shana's outburst and by this time she had him backed into the wall. With that, Trish stalked away from John, heading towards Shana's locker room. John ran up to Trish and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go and talk to her," he said.

"Why? So you can piss her off even more?"

John rolled his eyes. "No…so I can try and make her forgive me." Trish stood there, thinking about what to do.

"Fine…but if she hits you don't blame me." John headed towards Shana's locker room and when he reached her door he knocked softly. When he didn't hear her answer, he poked his head in. He listened carefully and heard the shower running. John smirked to himself.

"_This should be interesting,"_ he thought. He was just about to sit down when Shana came out of the shower area, leaving the water running. She was digging in her bag looking for something and didn't notice he was in the room. She jumped back when she saw John.

"What the hell are you doing in here!"

"I wanted to apologize…Trish told me the reason you got into a fight with Torrie was because of me," John said as he watched Shana bend back over and dig around in her gym bag. He couldn't help but admire her body. The towel she had on was tightly wrapped around her body and stopped right under her butt, which he couldn't stop looking at.

"Yeah, it had something to do with you," she said.

"Mind telling me what it was about?"

Shana sighed heavily and sat down in a chair. She gazed at John with her brown eyes for a second.

"Why did you ask me out?" she asked.

"Because I want to get to know you better and…" Shana cut John off.

"Is that really the reason? Or are you just bored with Torrie?" John got up and walked over to Shana.

"Bored with Torrie? Why would she have anything to do with us dating Shana?" John asked. Shana looked at him like he was an idiot.

"John, you're fucking her. That has a LOT to do with us dating…which as of right now isn't gonna happen."

"Shana…I'm not sleeping with…" The look Shana gave him made John stop talking. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get anything by Shana. She was a young girl but she wasn't stupid.

"She said you were John. Plus you told me you were. Look, I don't have a problem with you sleeping with Torrie…what you do is your business, but I'm not going to date you as long as you are." Shana got up and started walking back to the shower area when John ran in front of her to block her way.

"It's done," John said quickly.

Shana looked at him, confused. "What?"

"It's done…over," he said.

"What's done?"

"Me and Torrie." Shana laughed extra hard at that.

"Okay…sure." John rolled his eyes then looked down at Shana.

"I'm serious. As of right now, I will swear off Torrie Wilson if it means we still have our date."

"So I'm supposed to just say "okay" and that's the end of it?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "I was hoping that you would."

Shana rolled her eyes and prepared to walk away again when John grabbed her arm to stop her.

"John, what?"

"Shana, I really like you. I want the opportunity to get to know you and see if we can go anywhere with this and if it means that much to you, I'll leave her alone," John said. He was almost pleading with Shana to give him a chance. He didn't know why he cared so much but something about her made him willing to drop Torrie…for the time being anyways.

Shana looked into John's eyes and could tell that he was serious. He seemed to mean what he was saying and Shana didn't want to let John out of her life just yet. Plus she really wanted to go on an actual date with him and have the chance to be alone with him. The hard look on her face slowly softened then she looked down and spoke quietly.

"Alright."

"Alright as in we still have our date tomorrow?" John asked.

"Yes…stupid," Shana said and playfully punched John in the arm. John smiled then leaned down to kiss Shana. She put a hand up to his face and smirked up at him.

"Nope…not this time. You need to go back to your locker room and wash all remnants of that slut off of you first." Shana laughed as she blew him a kiss and left to go take her shower.

**There you have it! What did you think? Lemme know! I love the feedback so review please! You know you want to…DO IT!...lol MUAH!**


End file.
